


Rush Hour

by ToraLychsAO3



Category: Persona 3, Persona 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:06:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28237416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraLychsAO3/pseuds/ToraLychsAO3
Summary: Just some gifted and fan Lyrics to a song you can't hear, for another fanfic.
Kudos: 3





	Rush Hour

**Author's Note:**

  * For [our--beginning (p_3a)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_3a/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Horos](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13880256) by [OtterMcKilbourne (p_3a)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_3a/pseuds/OtterMcKilbourne), [our--beginning (p_3a)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/p_3a/pseuds/our--beginning). 



> My brain:  
> Palaces need music!  
> So I give you, Lyrics to a song you can't hear:  
> Rush Hour.  
> Not to be confused with A Hat In Time's Rush Hour, which is also a really good song

On and Off.  
Moving, never staying still.  
Void, lethargic.  
Trains going, left behind.  
  
A sea surged,  
Blue eyes dying down,  
fading to black, void,  
boarding himself,  
from the world.  
  
(please, help)  
  
On and Off.  
Moving, never staying still.  
Void, lethargic.  
Train's Rush hour.  
  
The moon,  
it was always further away than it looked.  
(please, help)  
Between the void,  
whole but never part of it.  
The sea extends to a bottom,  
No one truly knows.  
Trains leading to places,  
Unknown.  
  
Listless,  
The heart trapped,  
never wanting to break free,  
given up without him close by,  
Falling down,  
the heart, a caged bird.  
(please, help)  
  
The messiah,  
a soulless existence,  
wandering,  
lost,  
hoping to be found.  
  
  



End file.
